godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorosaurus
Gorosaurus is an ancient Kaiju that survived the CT Extinction and was in a deep sleep for millions of years before being awaken during the Trilopod invasion. He is currently a founding member of the Earth Defenders. Appearance Gorosaurus is a blue color with a yellow tint on his underbelly and has skin with pronounced scaly bumps. He has a row of triangular plates running down his back, as well as a bipedal stance, strong legs, fairly short arms, and a big head. Like Anguirus, Gorosaurus also sports a spike on the tip of his scale. Personality Gorosaurus is described as an old war veteran type. While he isn't afraid to get into a good fight every now and then, he is weary when it comes to the safety and well being of his comrades when facing strong opponents. When it comes to facing powerful foes, Gorosaurus is very precise and ruthless, striking opponents vulnerable spots fast and hard. However, he can also become quite ravenous should any harm come to his comrades, or if he finds himself being threatened by powerful enemy's, such as when he was forced to fight off a small army of Trilopods by himself after first awakening from his million year sleep. History Gorosaurus is an ancient Kaiju that was naturally mutated and was one of the first ancient Kaiju tasked with keeping natural balance during the Cretaceous Period. During the CT Extinction caused by King Ghidorah and Desghidorah, Gorosaurus survived, but was sealed away for millions of years. Synopsis Devonian Arc Gorosaurus first appears in a flashback that the Shobijin told Lucy Casprell in an attempt to explain the origins of all monsters. Gorosaurus was seen devouring two full grown dinosaurs, a Tyrannosaurus and a Spinosaurus, which were about to fight over a downed Triceratops. Before he could eat his meal, Megaguirus attacked him, but the Allosaurus-like monster kicked the dragonfly beast and knocked her out of the sky. Gorosaurus was later seen frozen next to Anguirus. He is also present in the 'Land' monsters section of a cave mural on Infant Island. Trilopod War Arc After the Trilopods are unleashed upon Terra by the Cryogs, Gorosaurus is seen fighting off a small horde of Trilopods in northern Australia that had been sent to capture him and is able to hold them off until he is beaten down and defeated by a Trilopod hybrid of himself, which had retrieved a sample of his blood during the fight. He is later brought to the Trilopod hive in Los Angeles, but is eventually freed by King Caesar along with other captured Earth monsters and he and the others rally to Godzilla's side after he sends his battle cry and are able to beat back the Trilopod horde until they are attacked by Magita. After Magita is defeated, Gorosaurus and the other Earth monsters follow Godzilla out to sea. Some time later, he and a majority of the Earth Kaiju that participated in the battle with the Trilopods came together on the Monster Islands and created the Earth Defenders faction. Post-Trilopod War Arc After Godzilla returns to the Monster Islands from a mission in Brisbane, he listens in as he explains that there is great possibility of the existence of another Kaiju faction before they are suddenly attacked by SpaceGodzilla and his Earth Conquerors. Before the two groups can fight, however, they are suddenly sucked up by a large magic circle created by Grimoire Heart and are brought to Earthland before being separated from Godzilla. Later, Gorosaurus along with the other Earth Defenders return and help Godzilla along with the mages of Fairy Tail fight off the Dark Guilds Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy. After driving off the two Dark Guilds, Gorosaurus and the other Earth Defenders explain how they arrived in Earthland in the first place, then is later sitting with the other members of his team and the core members of Fairy Tail when the Shobijin show them Godzilla's memories. He later participates in the bar fight between the Fairy Tail mages and the Earth Defenders. The next day, he is sitting with Levy McGarden and Team Shadow Gear when some of the other mages and Defenders question the locations of Godzilla, Anguirus and Rodan until they return. Tenrou Island Arc